extantfandomcom-20200222-history
Molly Woods
Molly Woods is an astronaut working for the International Space Exploration Agency. She is portrayed by cast member Halle Berry, and debuts in the series premiere. Biography After struggling to reconnect with her family after returning from a year alone in space, Molly learns from her doctor and friend that she is unaccountably pregnant, and yet cannot understand why. She reminisces seeing a deceased former lover visit her at the Seraphim space station during her mission. Her employer and members of his staff are suspicious about a gap in the surveillance footage of the space station - Molly erased the footage after discovering that her visitor was perhaps just a figment of her imagination, but claimed it was an accident. She argues with her husband about the significance of the love displayed by their son, who is actually a Humanich. She is warned by an astronaut who had supposedly committed suicide to trust no one. Molly reveals to Ethan that whilst growing up the museum was her "favorite place in the world". Molly's pregnancy appears to be causing her some discomfort - she holds her belly to ease the pain and, whilst doing so, sees Marcus, who reassures her that everything is okay. Molly then collapses. After Ethan calls her name several times, she wakes up. Whilst at the museum, Molly learns from Sam that her brain is experiencing the same abnormalities as Harmon's did. Molly questions her pregnancy once more, and requests an ultrasound from Sam just to be sure. Molly visits the International Space Exploration Agency and discovers that the security footage of Harmon's space mission is above her clearance, but discovers that the laboratory cams are still accessible. Whilst viewing the laboratory footage, her computer session is terminated by an unknown source. This leads Molly to dislodge her medical tether and escape the Agency through Harmon's help. Molly informs Harmon that they're both experiencing the same space abnormalities, however Harmon warns her that she'll be under heavy surveillance if she continues to investigate their space missions. Molly discovers that she is pregnant with a 14-week old human fetus. This leads her to question Alan Sparks, her superior at the Agency and "friend", behind the true meaning of her space mission, stating that he failed to protect her. Molly apologizes to John for arriving home so late and forgetting to call him. She comforts Ethan and is surprised to learn that Ethan drew their family in a spaceship to protect them from extinction. Ethan assures Molly that her secret (that she passed out) is safe with him.Extinct Ethan's drawing of the Woods family leads Molly to reminisce the day she told John of her infertility. It was in that moment that John proposed that they adopt Ethan, and Molly told John that she might be going into space. Whilst jogging Molly witnesses a rocket launch, and at the end of her jog she encounters Sparks, who informs her that a covert program in the ISEA medical center had been secretly conducting experiments on astronauts going into space. He goes on to state that Molly undertook an experimental treatment to reverse her infertility, and that the ISEA specifically picked her because she still had samples in storage from her infertility courses. Sparks reassures her that the baby is hers and John's. However, Sparks asks for Molly to visit a hospital for a medical check-up to ensure that her brain isn't experiencing the same hallucinations as Harmon's did, but she refuses. Whilst at Ethan's orientation day at his new school, Molly encounters a mother and father who do not want their daughter to go to the same school as Ethan because he isn't human. Molly states that although Ethan may be different, they do not have to be afraid of him. Sam raises Molly's suspicions when she claims that Sparks must have been lying about the medical check-up, leading Molly to find Harmon to see if he experienced the same medical tests as her. She finds Harmon's caravan deserted, with an illustration on the wall that bears a striking resemblance to the mark that appears on her belly whenever she experiences some form of pain. On returning home, Molly is stopped by Gordon Kern, who gives her back the medical tether she supposedly 'lost' at the Agency. A celebratory birthday party for Molly ensues back at home. Sam arrives and extracts a blood sample from Molly to test back at her lab. However, when Sam leaves to test the sample, Molly sees the same mark she saw on Kryger's wall on her arm in the exact location that Sam injected the sample needle. Whilst experiencing extreme discomfort and pain in her belly, Molly has a vision of Marcus, who ensures her once more that "it's okay". Molly then encounters Tim Dawkins, Marcus' brother, at her birthday party, having not seen or heard from him in 8 years. Tim apologizes to Molly for not being there to support her after his brother's death, and tells her that he sees Marcus all the time. Molly then arrives back at the party to take a big group picture, and gestures to Tim to join in the photo beside her. Molly finally tells John she's pregnant, and that she waited until this moment because she was afraid that he wouldn't believe her. John consoles Molly and promises that they'll get through it. Nearing towards the end of her birthday party, Molly tries to find Tim, who cannot be found anywhere. The entire party, including John, watch on as Molly tries to find Tim. John tells her Tim never arrived at the party, but Molly insists that she saw and spoke with him. Finally after looking at the group photo, Molly learns that Tim - like Marcus - was yet another figment of her imagination. He was never at the party. This finally convinces Molly to leave with Sparks to take the medical test he was recommended earlier. However Sam realizes that Molly may be in danger by taking off with Sparks and texts her, telling her to get out of the car. Molly quickly escapes the car and fortunately meets John, who was on his way to get her.Wish You Were Here On the run from Director Sparks, Molly and her family flee their home to seek temporary refuge at her father's house. Molly's childhood dog reacts viciously to her presence, barking at her and even biting her hand. Having not seen her father in 6 years, Molly asks him how his alcoholic counselling sessions have been going - Quinn reveals that he doesn't need to go now, and hasn't had a drink in years. Molly shows Ethan to his temporary room, which was actually her old room when she was growing up. She tells Ethan an old tale of the Seven Sisters that her mother Maya once told her, and reveals that whenever she used to have a bad day she would just look up at her map of star constellations and see her mother's face. John fixes an old DNA isolator out of some garage junk and discusses with Molly what would happen if the baby is theirs - Molly still can't believe she's pregnant as she was once told she could never have a child. Whilst taking the DNA test Molly has yet another vision of Marcus. Molly and John take separate routes to find Ethan in the woods. She finds Ethan's body in the ground but is captured by the ISEA. She awakes to find herself on an unknown ship, strapped to an operating table. A team of masked surgeons, and Mr. Yasumoto, operate on Molly's belly by using a laser beam to create an incision on her stomach.Shelter Whilst on the boat, Molly has a vision of Marcus - the vision includes the accident that killed Marcus and caused Molly to lose their unborn child. She is awoken by John, who finds her in the woods, beside Ethan. Molly is quickly whisked away to a hospital, and is shocked to discover that her uterus shows no sign of implantation - there was never any pregnancy. Determined to find answers, Molly visits Sam - the only other person who could confirm that she was in fact pregnant. However upon arrival, Sam, in fear that Sparks may get to her brother, shuns away Molly's remarks and declares that Molly must have been hallucinating because she was never pregnant. Completely baffled, Molly let's Sam know it’s obvious that she is involved in some sort of cover up. John skeptically question's Molly's entire pregnancy - he wants to believe her, but also struggles to see how it can all be true. Yet the bandage that Molly used to heal her flesh wound from her dog's bite may reveal the truth. She uses the hospital's laboratory equipment to test the sample of blood from the bandage - her blood analysis proves that she was in fact pregnant. However she learns from the analysis that the baby wasn't half John's. The father is unknown. Adamant to find answers from the inside, Molly goes back to work pretending that her pregnancy was a hallucination. Molly's lab mate, Danny, creates a new screening filter which, upon application to his laboratory cams, reveals a wave of interlaced energy fields. Later at home she tucks Ethan - who is okay - into bed; he doesn't remember anything that happened to him and Molly. Whilst getting Ethan a drink, Molly has another vision of Marcus - specially to her encounter with him back at the Seraphim space station. She then requests the algorithm from Danny and applies the filter to her private footage of her encounter with Marcus on the Seraphim. Molly and John look on as they witness coils of energy fields, signifying that her "hallucinations" may have actually been real - there was some kind of entity present when she encountered Marcus back on that space station.What on Earth Is Wrong? John retrieves a recording device from Ethan's ear and gives it to Molly so that she can find out what Sparks has on Sam. Molly then purposely bumps into Sam and requests a medical check-up. In doing so Molly places the recording device on Sam's hand, and calls a truce with her. Whilst eavesdropping on a conversation between Sparks and Sam, Molly confirms her suspicions that Sam was lying to her, but discovers that Sparks had threatened to harm Sam's brother if she disobeyed his orders. Molly then attends her appointment with Sam, and hints that she understands why Sam is lying to her - when it's a family member's life at stake, the circumstances are different. On her way out, Molly receives a ringing phone from a stranger. She answers to Kryger, who tells her to meet him at 10am the next morning. Later that night Molly finds Ethan drawing a picture of the circular pattern that constantly haunts her - Ethan tells her that he saw the pattern in his nightmare. She informs John of Ethan's illustration, the same one that was drawn on Harmon's wall, and is determined to find out where he saw it. Whilst on her way to meet with Harmon, Molly notices she's being watched. She flees to a nearby building and quickly gets to Harmon before anyone else does. Harmon tells her that he believes that the circular pattern was sent him during his space mission from to someone in distress. He then gives Molly a memory stick that contains a copy of the transmission that was sent to him in space. It's encrypted, however John believes he can break the code. Eventually the code is broken, and it is revealed that the transmission was a video of Sparks' daughter's space mission. Molly watches as she witnesses Sparks' daugher, Katie, speak directly into a camera about a virus that's infected her ship. Katie then gets up, and the circular pattern appears on her belly in the exact same location as Molly's. Molly realizes in that moment that Sparks must have known what was up in the Seraphim space station with her - she was the bait - and therefore the baby must still be alive.Nightmares Molly is determined to find the location of the baby. She asks Sam to go through the Aruna crew’s medical history to find any abnormalities whilst she contacts Derek Pearce, the Aruna mission specialist, who must have received Katie's distress call whilst she was on the Aruna. He may be the only man who can admit that Sparks is behind the cover-up of Molly's pregnancy. Molly finds out that a company called Claypool Industries purchased Pearce's house for $5.2 million, but sold it to Pearce for only one dollar. She composes two separate emails to Pearce; one asking what Claypool Industries is, and the other asking what the circular pattern represents. Pearce responds by arranging Molly to meet him at 5pm at his apartment. However on her way to meet him she finds him dead - he committed suicide. Sam's investigation into the Aruna crew's medical history showed that every crew member's brain scans were completely identical - somebody must have substituted the same brain scan across the entire crew. Sam also discovers that the Aruna crew's naphthalene levels were elevated - a compound that was being tested by the ISEA after some astronauts on a mining mission returned home with anemia. Molly then realizes that the ISEA must have covered up the Aruna space mission in an attempt to prevent anyone from finding out what they were really going after, and that Claypool Industries secured Pearce's silence by selling the luxury $5.2 million apartment to him for $1. Molly confronts Sparks about the failed Aruna mission that killed his own daughter. She lets Sparks know that she will find her baby, and nothing will prevent her from doing so. She breaks into an empty office building related to a colleague’s recent death. There, Molly's captured by a band of armed men, until she discovers that one of them is Kern, who’s there to save her. With Kern’s help, Molly escapes and is ushered into a car, driven by Kryger.More In Heaven and Earth They escape to Molly's house, where she demands that Kern tell her everything about the baby. Kern tells Molly that when she was right to have fled Spark's car as he was bringing her in to extract 'The Offspring' (the code name for the baby). Kern alerts Molly that someone higher than Sparks may be pulling the strings in the entire operation - this person fitted out the ship with a surgical team to remove Molly's baby. Molly is also told that the baby is in an artificial room deep underground and it's growing at a fast rate. However Kryger insists that Molly is not its mother but rather it's 'host'. John proposes that Molly charge into an ISEA board meeting with the Aruna space mission video as proof of Spark's dangerous activities. On her way to do so, she is stopped by Kern, who tells her about Spark's plan to move the baby. Molly must intercept it now before it’s too late. Molly's plan to break into the lab where they're is keeping the Offspring is foiled - Sparks isn't moving the baby. However, an orchestrated explosion creates the perfect opportunity for Molly to get down to the Offspring. She calls John, telling him that she loves him and that she may not come back. The honey-bomb explosion successfully neutralizes the CCTV cameras for a brief moment, allowing Molly and Kryger to slip by undetected. Molly and Kryger eventually reach the enclosed chamber that's keeping the Offspring alive. However upon arrival, Kryger shoots the chamber, in an attempt to kill the potentially-dangerous Offspring. Yet Molly opens the chamber to find the Offspring gone, with his body replaced by a guard. Molly quickly escapes the room but soon comes face to face with Sparks himself. She reaches a dead end, with Sparks aiming a gun directly at her. He shoots Molly, however when he turns her lifeless body over he sees his daughter Katie instead - the Offspring manipulated Sparks' mind, convincing him that he had killed Molly when in reality she wasn't even there.Incursion The Offspring is on the loose. Kryger is adamant that the longer it's alive, the more damage it will cause. He locks Molly in the basement that was keeping the baby as she insists that she is the its mother and that it's protecting her. Intent on escaping, Molly climbs up the elevator shaft and attempts to climb up a pole. However she falls and hits her head, leading to a flashback of the time she and John were discussing the procedure if Molly were to die in space. John couldn't bear to imagine what it would be like if Molly never returned home. He urged her not to go, however Molly insisted that some time apart might do the family some good. Molly eventually escapes the basement but is chased by a Claypool operative using special night vision lenses. Whilst hiding from the operative Molly experiences another flashback, this time of when she told Ethan that she would be leaving for her 13 month solo space mission - she assures Ethan that the time would fly by; he wouldn't notice it. Molly then stuns the operative with her flashlight and escapes Claypool with him. However the operative's phone rings. It’s Mr. Yasumoto. And he wants to talk to Molly in person. Mr. Yasumoto comes clean - he tells Molly that he took her baby from her to lessen the danger it possessed. He apologizes to Molly for locking up the baby in the basement and keeping it from its "mother". He offers his help to find the Offspring and assures to Molly that she can trust him because they both want the same thing - to see the baby live. Yasumoto introduces Dr. Mason, an expert in extraterrestrial life, who will help Molly track down the Offspring. Before taking off with Dr. Mason, Molly rings John and reassures him that she's okay. She tells him that she's going to find the baby. After making the phone call Dr. Mason destroys her phone to prevent anyone from tracking them down.Care and Feeding Dr. Mason assures Molly they’ll bring her baby back. And this time it’ll be on her terms. As they pass a police car while driving, Molly has vision of the car accident that killed Marcus. Molly was pregnant at the time with Marcus' baby. The accident forced Molly to give birth early and thus the baby didn't survive. Molly and Dr. Mason stop at an inn, where she discusses seeing for the first time Marcus back on the Seraphim. Dr. Mason tells her that the Offspring is a miracle - it can bring back the people that you've lost. They both believe that the Offspring could potentially be an evolutionary leap forward in humanity. Molly notices some army vehicles go past as she is sat with Dr. Mason. En-route to find the baby, Molly notices a flock of birds behaving strangely. Once again Molly sees the circular pattern. She believes that the Offspring is attempting sending her a message - get out of the car. The flock of birds attack the car, providing Molly with an opportunity to escape. She flees back to the inn and calls John, warning him that he shouldn't trust Mr. Yasumoto because the baby is sending her a clear message that something is wrong. However Dr. Mason captures Molly, using handcuffs her to prevent her from escaping again. They eventually arrive at Sparks' campground where the Offspring is being kept. Molly looks on as she notices the exact same army vehicles she saw back at the inn, stationed as if ready to strike. Dr. Mason states that the armed guards are there for cautionary purposes. However Molly warns him that they're dealing with a dangerous force - the Offspring just wants his mother, and no one else. Sparks approaches Molly after knocking Dr. Mason unconscious, asking her if she wants to meet her baby. Then, Molly has a vision of the baby she and Marcus would have had, if there hadn’t have been an accident. After her vision, she goes into a sort of trance. Sparks has Molly enter an access code into a computer whilst she is in her trance. He’s using Molly to keep the Offspring alive. She recovers from her trance and witnesses Kryger, who was on his way to rescue her, being shot by Sparks. A dying Harmon warns her that the Offspring is getting stronger, and that she has to stop it. Before it's too late.A Pack of Cards Physical Appearance Molly is a woman standing at about 5'5 and appears to be 31-43. She has African-American mix extremely likely, which is a light brown shade along with a pixie cut with side swept bangs and dark brown eyes. Quotations *''Are you? Because it feels like you’re pulling away from us. I don't know what's happened, but I've felt it and he's felt it too, ever since you got back.'' — John to Molly * If you're not ready to talk about what's going on with you, that's fine. If you need time, take it. You don't have to do this by yourself. You're here now, with us. ''— John to Molly * ''They better have a gun to your head. ''— Molly to Sam * ''He knew what was up there, and he sent me anyway. I was the bait. And if they went that far... the baby is still alive. ''— Molly referring to Sparks * ''I wanna make him sweat. ''— Molly referring to Sparks * ''Whatever it is John, it's half mine. It was inside of me, not you, me. I brought it here and every indication says it's still alive ... And if it's out there, I'm gonna find it. ''— Molly referring to the baby * ''Before you go to bed tonight, get down on your knees and pray for Katie's forgiveness. Tonight and every night for the rest of your life. It's not nearly gonna be enough, but it's gonna be worth a try. — Molly to Sparks * ''I know how badly you want this. You made your way into a heavily guarded facility last night. You risked everything. I'm offering you another chance. ''— Mr. Yasumoto to Molly * ''I don't wanna change the world. I just wanna find my baby. ''— Molly to Dr. Mason * ''It's not just that we get to see the people that we lost. It's like, we get to start again. You know, we get to go down a new path. ''— Molly to Dr. Mason References Category:Experimented on Category:ISEA Category:Female Characters Category:Characters